最後の望み
by RaMeNLoVeR09
Summary: Naruto has an uncurable diesease and has only three days to live.It's up to Sasuke, his doctor to fulfill his last wish. Sasunaru.


**Ok so i decided to write this oneshot based on the manga Kyouken Breeder. It's a good manga i recommend it! I'll be posting the next chp of devil's lover soon too!**

**Warning:Sasunaru, character death, its my first time doing this kind of fic so go easy on me! grammar mistakes, hey english is my second language!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_"_talking"

**""**

**最後の望み**

_Naruto Uzumaki has three days left to live..._

Pale hands that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha flip over a page on his clipboard. "Juging from the past cases, those who are afflicted with the disease usually succomb completely after 72 hours,.." he flipped anoher page again.

"Based on Uzumaki Naruto's medical profile, we project much the same" he flipped back to the fist page.

_Reading the results like this is my duty as a doctor._

Dark night eyes connected with blue soft ones. "What will you do now, Naruto?"

_Is it really my 'duty '...?_

"Doctor" a certain blond called while gasping his hands together.

"Um, well, would you.." he continued.

_No, to me it's just..._

"Go on a date with me?" Naruto asked smiling gently.

_That I can't bear to lie to him...With that angel's smile of his..._

" Of course." Sasuke replied with a sad smile.

* * *

_Naruto doesn't have any family._

"Oi, aren't you cold? How many layers are you wearing?" White cotton snow flakes can be seen visible everywhere reavealing their color painfully, that it's so beautiful.

"1..2..3 layers" Naruto replied as he checked. The raven sighted and the scarf he was holding around the boy's neck to shield him against the cold. "Not enough"

_He's a child who's been completely alone, ever since he was small._

" Too tight?" Sasuke questioned as he adjust in the scarf on the blond's neck, Naruto lifted his head and stared at his doctor. "Hm?" Sasuke stopped what he's doing and looked at the blond.

"Smells like cigarettes" Naruto said. Sasuke only raised a brow, man he should quit smoking or he'll have lung cancer, he thought out of the blue.

_He's also the sort of kid who tells it like it is._

_He hates lying and being lied to._

" I don't want it" untying the scarf on his neck and giving it to Sasuke, who almost dropped his cigarettes when Naruto tied the scarf on his pale neck instead.

Naruto smiled while his blue beautiful orbs shining brightly. " But thank you anyway" he turned and looked back. "Besides you look colder than I do, doctor" Sasuke smiled while he snuggled at his scarf.

" Doctor!" Naruto's breaths formed a puff cloud as he exhale.

"There's a place I'd like you to take me." Sasuke only nod.

* * *

" Two seats?" the cashier man handed two train tickets to Sasuke as he take them. "Yes."

Inside the train, Naruto and Sasuke found their seats and the raven was busy putting his bag at the shelf above them, while the blond crawled next to the window and looked outside.

Chug. Chug. Chug, the sound of the train traveling across the snowy dessert, where one could see the gray smoke as it goes.

After taking off his jacket Sasuke sat beside Naruto, who was at awe staring at the cows outside the window as the train past every herds of it.

"Naruto.." he looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Why the sea?" Sasuke questioned hearing only clatters of objects around them and the voices of people who go on with their business.

Naruto hugged his knees against his chest and his gazed focused on the distance outside the window. "I saw a movie about it on TV a long time ago" Sasuke nodded. listening closely at the boy beside him. " And well..in that movie everyone on heaven was always talking about the sea" he closed his eyes and laid his head on the ravens strong shoulder.

"So, I suppose someone who's never seen the sea, wouldn't be able to make many friends."

"Hmm." pair of blue and dark orbs stared outside the glass of the trains window as if the world had gone silent and only the two of them staring loss at the distance that holds the future.

"Then I guess I'd better take a good long look myself, huh?" Sasuke whispered. " Yeah, you should doctor!" Naruto hugged him tightly.

_Naruto's illness is quite bizarre. There are very few symptoms until 'death'. Even with the newest medical technology all that we can find out about it for certain is that the victims last only about three days from their final diagnosis._

_..And in the end they become nothing but 'ash'. The illness literally eradicates every last trace of your existence. Heh, It's a terrible lie, that one could be erased from the world just like that.. Just thinking of it...Without anything we could have done from the very start..._

_Naruto is going to dissapear? _

_It can't be. It's impossible._

Sasuke hugged back Naruto to him tightly as train continue to their destination.

* * *

Fragile pair of feet run through the sand as the ocean sweep every foot prints that have been made only to be erased completely.

_The morning of the second day..._

_I saw the sea for the first time in my life_

Sasuke watched as Naruto run across the beach with the breeze blowing his blond locks, his eyes resembled the endless ocean, and smiling so brightly that an angel will be put to shame.

_I was having so much fun watching you frolic on the beach_

Naruto picked different kinds of shells that he found laying on the sand and showed it to Sasuke.

_That, without giving much mind to the sea shell you had,_

"Say doctor" Naruto asked as he was playing with the beautiful shells he found. "Hm?" all his gaze completely focused on him.

_I thought frivolously, "I'm glad that I came here"_

" Do you ever wonder why it is that people are born at all?" tan hands feel the sea shell's texture one after another.

_Sea shells are nothing but the corpses of dead shellfish._

_I couldn't lie to Naruto._

The doctor blow a cloud of smoke and put his cigarette again at his rosy lips. "I'm not really interested in the logicstics" he said.

" Really? How boring--!" Naruto threw the shell he was holding at the water, Sasuke's eyes followed the shell being toss as it sink at the water noting the sound it makes.

"But" he picked another new sea shell.

" I do think that from the moment were born we have a drive to keep looking for something to give our lives 'meaning' " Sasuke turned his gaze back at the boy.

_I want to keep you close to my heart._

" Are you always searching for it, doctor?" Naruto looked up to him.

_I want to make you happy._

" Yeah" was all he replied. Naruto turned back, the sun facing him. " 's that so?"

_I was always searching for a way to do those things. I still am..._

Naruto suddenly stood up and faced his doctor with a blush on his face and a grin. " Well then. I'm going to look too, right now!" he said cherfully.

* * *

"Right now, ' he says'..." Sasuke whispered to himself as he sat on a wooden log with his fingers close together and his chin resting on them.

_I didn't even give the sea a more than a passing glance_

"There's only one more day left."

_I was only looking at you_

_I was always...watching you_

Sasuke's midnight dark eyes watched as the blond watch the unending ocean. The sunset shone in the distance, revealing a view only the eyes of a god would be allowed to see.

A view that Sasuke wouldn't forget.

_Always..._

_Always._

* * *

Then that day came--

_The third day, he said __**" I want to see an airplane"**_

Soft hands reached up at the skies as though the skies itself is within his reach in the sea filled with green grass swaying as the wind blows.

"Heeey! Heeeey! People up there in the airplane!" Naruto shouted, waving at the plane that was passing by.

"Heey! Heeey! Think they can see us?" Sasuke blow a puff of cloud and look up at source of the blond's excitement. "Maybe.."

" Bye, Bye!" Naruto continued waving.

Sasuke smiled but soon it faded as the wind scattered, carrying little bits of ash with it. He quickly turned all his attention to Naruto as if his whole life is depending on it. "Naruto?"

"Naruto!" both Sasuke's hands grab Naruto's shoulders.

" Doctor, that hurts!" Naruto complained at the touch. " It hurts...let go.." he gasp the doctor's shirt.

"I... I'm sorry" Sasuke loosen his grip.

"...Doctor, could you lend me your scarf after all?" Sasuke oblige and wrap his scarf at naruto's neck. "sure" Naruto snuggled at the scarf that Sasuke had given him. " It's warm" he commented.

_No matter how many painful treatment Naruto went through, he never said __**"It hurts"**_

_And there's no way that it didn't, but he never cried ._

" Mn, still smells like cigarettes, but I don't mind," Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

_In front of me he was always smiling._

_And I've been the one to show the pain on my face, so..._

" Ah.. that's right!" Naruto remembered something and dug through the pocket of his jacket.

"Doctor..." he took out a little sea shell and showed it to the raven.

"This is for you" he said smiling so beautifully.

_You don't have to smile anymore..._

_If you don't say what you want to..._

_... you may never get the chance again..._

Sasuke looked at the shell, his eyes with sadness.

"It's the 'meaning' of life" Naruto said admiring the shell he was holding."There were sorts of dead shell-fish at the sea, weren't there? Thousands, millions even, but...This one shone the brightest" he said.

_Now I know why you were always smiling, and I know the meaning of your existence...I..._

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly against him, he can't help it. " Ye-yeah."

"It hurts.. doctor.." Nauto's hands reached up to the ravens back.

"But..." Naruto returned the hug with a smile. The wind blew again ever so strongly making the grass sway painfully.

"...Thank you..." two simple words were uttered, it's meaning can't never be express with words alone to a certain raven.

Naruto turned to ash leaving no trace of his existence, leaving Sasuke in a sea of greens with the blowing away his dark hair, while he pondered on the warm touch that had left him.

Only a scalf fly aimlessly as the wind carries it.

Sasuke looked at the sea shell on his palms, shining as if it was a pearl itself. "Ah.. It's true". He wanted to cry, its so painful but he won't, he won't cry in front of him.

"It's shining" Sasuke sadly smiled.

_Sparkling_

"It's shining... Naruto.." he hugged the small shell against him.

_Always_

_--Forever shining like you..._

**--Owari--**

**--End--**

**Ennnd!! omg! I'm really sorry I killed Naruto in this fic, but this will be the last. Thank you so much for reading till the very end. Sequel? Just kidding! Arigatou minna-san! Please leave some reviews, ok! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
